Night Shift
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's construction job is shorthanded and he recruits Spike for an extra pair of hands.


Title: Nightshift  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander's construction job is shorthanded and he recruits Spike for an extra pair of hands.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #318 from Tamingthemuse- Appease

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"How did I let you con me into this?" Spike complained angrily as he pulled up his tool belt for the fifth time. Damn slim hips!

"I promised you could fuck me in my office, with that pretty new gag you've been begging me to try out," Xander said, appeasing to Spike. He removed Spike's belt, poked an extra hole to tighten it, and put it back on.

Spike perked up by the reminder. "Oh yeah!" He swung around and rubbed himself against Xander, as best he could with the tool belt. "How about we do that first, yeah? I've got the gag right here," Spike said and pulled the gag out of one of the pouches.

"Work first then play," Xander said and tweaked Spike on the nose. Spike hated that.

"Fine, Spike grumbled as he rubbed his abused nose and glared at Xander. There'd be a spanking added when he had Xander bent over his desk. "What do I do?"

Xander grinned and rubbed his hands together. He'd always dreamed of having Spike in a tool belt and hammering something….besides him of course. "It's simple. I just need you to make sure if any nails are sticking out they get nailed down and if any screws seem to be popping out you screw them down with this," he said and produced an electric screwdriver and pressed the on button bring it to life. "But I need you to be really careful. So hold back on the vamp strength okay?"

With a sigh Spike accepted the screwdriver and turned it on and off multiple times. He needed to get used to the feel of it didn't he? The vibrations went through his whole body and it made him think of their vibrator at home. Damn he should have brought that along! "All right, let's get started then."

Xander showed Spike to the room he would be starting in. Spike was left to his own devices as Xander went to work on another part of the house. With another put upon sigh Spike began inspecting the room. Delicate fingers ran over every nail or screw he came across. As he hammered in a stray nail Spike couldn't help but wonder why the person who first did the job couldn't be bothered to check? Lazy pricks. It's not like it was that hard of job. Actually it seemed kind of fun.

In his own section of the house Xander considered the electrical work. Really it should have been a two man job but no one felt obligated to pull a few extra hours of overtime to help Xander pull wires. With a mental shrug he started doing the job. In the end his pay would be bigger and it made him look better than the rest of the crew. He scowled at himself for not bringing his radio for some entertainment so the only thing he could do was hum _I Want It That Way _by Backstreet Boys.

An hour into the job and Xander had all but finished half the room. All seemed to be going well; occasionally he would hear hammering or the electric screwdriver. He was about to start on the second half of the room when he heard a loud thump of the hammer and seconds after Spike cursing up a storm. Xander jumped off the two step ladder and rushed to find Spike who had his thumb in his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Spike! What happened?" Xander asked.

Spike pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a _pop_. "Bloody hell, remind me to track down whoever did this piss poor job and bite them!" Spike said and pointed to where a bent nail stuck out of the wall. "There was no nail there and the wall was a little shaky so I figured I'd add one."

Xander winced. "You didn't move your thumb out of the way when you struck," he guessed.

"Well, you never told me that!" Spike snapped as he glared at the offending nail.

"Let me kiss it better," Xander said and took hold of Spike's left hand and placed a gentle kiss on the abused thumb. "Want to call it a night?"

Spike nodded tiredly. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Home? What about my office?" Xander asked. He had been looking forward to them christening his office.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I'm fucking exhausted!" Spike exclaimed. "And I'm injured. All I want to do is go home and soak in a nice hot bath."

Xander was disappointed but he couldn't help the snicker that left him. How many times had he said the exact same thing to Spike? "All right, baby. Let's get you home. You've had a hard night."

"Damn right I have." Spike grumbled and he undid his tool belt. "I want a foot massage and my toes need a good popping."

"Fine," Xander said, grossed out. He hated pulling on Spike's toes and hearing them crack. It was disgusting.

Spike sniffled. "If I have to do this again tomorrow I want donuts."

"We can do that."

"With sprinkles."

Xander hid a grin. The big bad and his sprinkles. "Right." He watched as Spike overdramatized his injury by cradling his right hand. Spike loved milking any type of injury he sustained because he knew Xander would let him. Xander loved Spike; he was entertaining and pretty. What more could he ask for?

The End


End file.
